


【贝莱林/塞瓦略斯】Cherryboom

by Innderlip



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innderlip/pseuds/Innderlip
Summary: 雷文百合雷文百合开车雷文





	【贝莱林/塞瓦略斯】Cherryboom

Relationship：Héctor Bellerín×Dani Ceballos  
分级：nc17  
warning：  
双性转百合（全员性转？）  
校园paro

***

“欢迎加入排球队，达尼。”

“从体育馆侧面楼梯上二楼走廊，尽头那间就是排球队的更衣室。你可以去换个衣服熟悉一下环境。”

塞瓦略斯坐在更衣室里发呆，她的更衣柜空荡荡的，书包和换下的校服堆在里面。女生更衣室比她想象中干净整洁得多，空气中甚至留有不知什么散发的清香。

英国的天气和西班牙大不相同，她初来乍到，新的环境和语言让她有些不安，好在排球是不变的运动。

每一个进更衣室的队员都和她寒暄了几句，但达尼的目光一直停留在埃克托身上。她听说埃克托同样是西班牙人，对方进来的时候和她打了个招呼以外不再说别的话，径直走到自己的柜子前换衣服。

达尼一直注视着她。

埃克托确实外貌出众，达尼看着她用手腕上解下来的头绳把栗色的卷发绑成丸子头。贝莱林似乎没有发觉对方炽热的视线，自顾自地解开上衣露出衬衫下文胸包裹着的丰腴胸部。达尼似乎无法将视线挪开，更衣室里这么多人，没有人会注意到新来的西班牙女孩正在关注另一位。更衣室的光线足够明亮，冷白的光把女孩裸露的身体照得一清二楚。

收紧的制服裙在埃克托的腰上束出一点痕迹，塞瓦略斯注意到她将制服裙往里卷了几圈——女高中生的小心思，不能太过出格却又立竿见影的小改动。贝莱林甚至一度停下手上的动作和别人闲聊几句，她紧绷的大腿和晃动的胸部都吸引着达尼。 

“只能做拉拉队的日子简直要把我闷死。”贝莱林转过身朝身后的某个人——是的，某个人，塞瓦略斯不在乎那个人是谁——说道。她扯出一个笑容背靠在自己的柜子边上，动手翻开了制服裙的扣子，任由那块布料滑落堆在地板上，再用跃动的脚步将其踢到一旁。

她的内衣是成套的浅蓝色。达尼想。那是一套非常有品位、看上去价格不菲的内衣，但对于女高中生来说似乎有些出格……又或者说色情。

随即埃克托微俯下身，反手从背后解开了文胸的扣子，塞瓦略斯紧盯她的动作，那双像成熟女人般柔软饱胀的乳房在这个动作下几乎是弹动着滑出文胸，暴露在她的视野里。

达尼的视线在她近乎完美的、晃动的乳房上游走，她的胸脯脱离了文胸的束缚后看上去更加柔软，似乎是因为出了许多汗，贝莱林无意识地用手将那两团饱满向上托了托。

这时她们对上了目光。贝莱林注意到她了。塞瓦略斯甚至来不及移开自己的视线。贝莱林没有表现出奇怪或者厌恶的情绪，她直勾勾地看着塞瓦略斯，朝她轻笑了下。埃克托笑得很浅。几乎只是弯了弯嘴角。

塞瓦略斯心里一动，她猛地躲开那个笑容，发觉一阵酥麻的战栗从她的背心蔓延开。达尼用手来回搓揉胳膊上起的鸡皮疙瘩，那双长腿伸展又收回来，当她想要再抬头去看贝莱林的方向时，一股热流从身体深处涌了出来。

她湿了。

达尼匆匆地穿上鞋子，几乎是夺门而出。

塞瓦略斯艰难地从床褥中翻过身躺在枕头堆里，埃克托压在她身上亲吻她的嘴唇。栗色的卷发不再扎在脑后而是披散下来，她们身上都出了一层薄汗，长发被汗水黏在身上。达尼的手像在更衣室里看到的那样从下往上滑过贝莱林的腰腹托起对方饱满的胸部。

她感觉到埃克托的手指在自己的身体里作乱，蜷起的手指抵在她的穴口研磨，湿滑的液体从达尼的身体里涌出来打湿了贝莱林的手、浇湿了她的大腿根。那种感觉她并不讨厌，反而弓起腰部让贝莱林能进得更深。塞瓦略斯大张的腿揽住身上人的腰，喘息和细碎的呻吟纠缠在一起充斥了这个小房间。

埃克托的胸部抵在她的上面，塞瓦略斯揉捏手中那两团丰满的乳房，无师自通地用双手捧着拨弄揉按充血的乳头，每个动作都惹得贝莱林深深地喘息呻吟，她挺起胸将自己的胸脯送到对方面前。达尼下身被手指摩擦抽插，带起的水声使她涨红了脸，却又忍不住凑上去埋头在眼前的丰满中用舌头和嘴巴撩拨吮吸两边的乳头和乳肉，她故意发出啧啧的吮吸声，身上滑腻腻的汗水、手中捧住的柔软简直让她性欲高涨。

贝莱林身上散发出比在更衣室里闻到的浓郁十倍的甜香。

这是她第一次如此渴求一个人，一个同性，同样的身体构造但自从遇到贝莱林开始，这具身体就时时刻刻在诱惑她。

在被埃克托的手指操到潮吹尖叫的那一刻，现实里的达尼·塞瓦略斯醒了。

塞瓦略斯支起身体看向绞紧的双腿和腿间湿热软滑的某个地方，意识到自己刚才真的在梦里和初次见面的队友进行了一场缠绵的性爱。

End.

交换腿肉+复健

By：一号机


End file.
